Sunrise
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock arrive at a place called Valley Summit while a festival is going on. A local girl has got her eye on Ash what is Misty to do?
1. Part 1

Sunrise

            Our heroes, Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty have been travelling for quite a while now.  

            "Hey guys, look at this town!" Ash's voice slightly rang over the valley.

            brock brought out his handy-dandy guide book.  "This is Valley Summit.  Hm... 'Valley Sumit is well-known for its seasonal fesitvals that take place at every change of season.' It sounds like an interseting place."

            "They probably have hotels with warm, soft beds," Misty cooed.

            "And delicious food!" Ash exclaimed.

            "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, the little yellow rodent pokemon riding on Ash's shoulder.

            "Let's go, let's go!" Ash ran down the hill and headed towards town, with Brock and Misty slowly following.

            When they arrived in town, they saw the streets filled with carts, balloons, floats and floods of poeple.

            "Wow...it's like a party," Misty said.

            "Actually it must be one of the season festivals," Brock said, still looking at the guide book.  "According to this, Valley Summit holds a festival to welcome the new season.  There's winter solstice, vernal equinox, summer solstice and fall equinox.  Hm...tomorrow is the first day of summer so this must be the summer solstice festival."

            "Oh wow! A festival! Let's go check it out!" Ash said.

            "Wait! Don't you think we should check into a hotel? It might be crowded by tonight," Misty advised.

            So, the four entered the first hotel they saw: the Helios Inn.  They walked up to the counter and checked in.  As soon as they were settled in their room, they left the hotel and headed to the festivities.

            The citizens were dressed in yukatas and kimonos, with prints of scenery, paterns and pokemon.  The three humans wanted to be part of the act so they headed to a store to buy some clothes for the occasion.  Misty headed to the woman's section while Pikachu, Brock and Ash headed across the store to the men's section. They ran into a very nice, very beautiful clerk and immediately Brock jumped head over heels; Ash and Pikachu left him alone.

            While looking through a rack of yukatas, Pikachu looked up. "Pika?"

            "You're cute," came a female voice.  Ash looked up.  A young girl about his age was standing across the rack.  She had light bown wavy hair, blue eyes, olive skin and was wearing a lavender kimono with starmies printed on it. She smiled. 

            "Uh..."Ash  looked at his Pikachu. "Yah. Say thank you."

            "Pika-pi."

            "Of course Pikachu's cute but I was talking about his owner," she continued her radient smile. "So, you just arrived in town or something? What's your name?"

            "Ash. Ash Ketchum. How'd you know I just came?"

            "Well, Valey Summit is small and besides...I could never forget a good-looking guy like yourself," the girl said. Ash began to blush. "My name is Cordelia. Cordelia Maris. Where are you staying?"

            "At the Helios Inn."

            "The Helios? My uncle owns that! What a coincidence!" Cordelia said. "Since you're new, why don't I meet you there and I can play tour guife throuhg the festival?"

            "Uh, actually I'm here with my friends and..." the girl was cute, he had to admit that.  She was kind and very sweet.  She seemed to be the very opposite of Misty.  And besides, he always hung around Misty so maybe he should...Wait! Why is he rationalizing his circumstances? "SUre!"

            "Great! I'll meet you in hte lobby at 6 o'clock," Cordelia reached her hand in the rack and pulled out a dark blue yukata with a few thunderbolts here and there.  "Here. I think this one would look really good on you."

            Ash took the yukata and watched her walk away. "Wow..."

            "Pi-pika..."

            "I know..."

            MIsty was in the bathroom, getting ready.  She left her orange hair down and put two small braids on each side of her head.  She tied a gold bow on the back of her Goldeen patterned kimono. _I hope Ash likes this.._.

            "I'm going now!"

            "Wow Ash! You look really good. It's like you got a date or something."

            "Well, kinda. I'm meeting her downstairs."

            "Really? What's her name?"

            "It a really cool name. IT's Cordelia."

            "Hey Pikachu, do you want to stay with Misty and me instead of hanging around Ash's date?"

            "Pi-pika."

            "Are you sure, Pikachu?"

            "Pika!"

            "Ok then, if you say so. Bye guys!"

            "Have fun Ash!"

            "Pika!"

            Misty took a deep breath. _Oh...Ash is going out on a date?_

            Just then, a knock came to the bathroom door. "Misty?" Brock called. "Come on, let's get going."

            Misty sighed. "All right."

            It was about 9 o'clock now and Misty already lsot Brock.  About an hour ago, they spotted the Nirse Joy and Officer Jenny of Valley Summt; she lost him ever since.  Misty and Pikachu sat on a bench; Pikachu was snacking on cotton candy. "Pi-pika?"

            "Huh?" Misty looked down at him. "Nothing's wrong."

            "Pi. Pika-pika-cha. Chu-chu-pikachu."

            Misty smiled slightly. "I guess I can't hide anything from you. It's something like that, Pikachu." They sat for a while longer. "Is...is she nice?" she hesitated. Pikachu nodded. "Oh," Misty's voice became a whisper. "I see."

            "Pi-pika-pikachu!" Pikachu jumped on her lap and hugged her.

             "It's ok, Pikachu. I like you a lot too," Misty fed him more cotton candy. "So Cordelia is really nice..." she let out a big sigh. Misty felt Pikachu hug her tighter. "It's ok Pikachu. I'll be fine. Come on, let's go on the ferris wheel."       

            Meanwhile, Ash and Cordelia were just getting off the ferris wheel. "That was fun!" Ash said.

            "Oh for sure!" Cordelia slowly climbed out of the seat. "Ow!"

            Ash turned to her. "Are you ok?"

            "Yah...it's just..." at the base of her palm was a bleeding cut. "It's ok." 

            "No it's not. You could still get an infection!" Ash held her hand tightly. "You getta put pressure on it or it won't stop bleeding." Ash guided her out of the line, holding her hand tightly. Just then he heard a familiar call. 

            "Pika-chu!"

            Ash and Cordelia turned. "Oh..hey Pikachu! Hey Misty!" Ash said.

            "Misty..." Cordelia mumbled to herself.

            Misty looked at thier joined hands.  Her blood boiled and her eyes were harsh and glaring; Ash could tell she was mad.

            "Misty, what..?" Ash followed her eyes to his handholding Cordelia's.  "I can explain..."

            "Don't bother Ash! It's not like we're going out anyway! Bsides, I came here to have fun so don't bug me! I hang out with you enough as it is! So just run along now!" Misty stomped away.

            "Wait Misty!" Ash called. He sighed and watched her disappear. _Misty..._ he slowly turned to Cordelia. "Um...maybe there's a fist aid station around here." He turned away, still clinging to her hand. 

            "Um Ash...?" Cordelia began.

            "If she wants to be like that, fine! I don't really care."

_...to be continued._

Notes: Here are my disclaimers. I don't own pokemon or the characters.  I am just borrowing the characters for pure entertainment and boredom. Thank you very much


	2. Part 2

Sunrise Part 2

            Misty sat with Pikachu at the cafe.  A waiter came up to her.  "Here's your water, Miss.  Is there anything else you would like?"

            "No..." Misty grabbed the glass and began to drink.

            The waiter turned away but then sat on the chair in front of her.  When she looked up, she noticed his light brown eyes were looking at her.  The waiter was young, about 13.  He had his black hair parted down the middle and was wearing a gray yukata with black vertical stripes.  He was also wearing a slight smile that curled on his lips. "Um...what are you looking at?" Misty's tone was slightly shaken.

            "People are supposed to be happy during summer solstice, but you don't seem to feel the same.  Are you ok?" the waiter asked.

            "Not really."

            "What have you seen so far?"

            "Just the Ferris wheel," Misty said quickly.  An image of Ash holding Cordelia's hand popped in her mind.  She grew angry, pushed the image away and became sad again.  

            "Just that?  You're missing everything!  There's a great pokemon talent show, races, contests and a boat show at the lake near the Clearwave River," the waiter exclaimed.  "My shift is done so why don't I show you?"

            Anything involving pokemon or water sparked her interest.  She looked at Pikachu, who shrugged.  "Sure," she said.  "Why not?  What's your name?"

            "Kent.  And you?"

            "Misty.  And this here is Pikachu."

            "Pika!" Pikachu waved his hand.  

            "Nice to meet you both.  Why don't we all go now, ok?"

            Cordelia smiled with happiness.   "Good shot Ash!"

            "I guess throwing pokeballs everyday is a big help!" Ash laughed.  He knocked down a pile of plastic milk bottles.

            "Here you go," the vender gave her a Dragonair stuffed animal.

            "Oh thank you!" Cordelia hugged it.  She and Ash walked away from the cart and along the river fence.  As they were walking, her foot ran against a rock.  She fell and landed in Ash's arms.  She began to blush slightly.  "I'm...sorry Ash...I..." Then she noticed her Dragonair flew to the other side of the fence and into the grass and water.

            "Hmm..." Ash looked down.  He took off his yukata, revealing his black t-shirt and jean shorts under.  He took off his belt of pokeballs.  "Hold on to these.  I don't want to get these dirty."  He hopped to the other side, his feet landing on the muddy narrow ledge.  

            "Be careful Ash.  The rapids of this river are really rough," Cordelia warned.  

            Ash gingerly walked along the edge and held on to the fence.  He pulled at the toy, hoping it will get out.  He yanked at it until it was released.  By now, it was stained with grass, water and mud.  "Um...maybe I should just win you another one."

            Cordelia shook her head.  "Don't worry about it."

            Just then, Ash's hands slipped.  He fell into the river with the water blurring his screams.

            "Ash! Ash!" Cordelia called.

            Kent, Pikachu and Misty were walking back from the boat show when a girl's screams caught their attention.  They turned; Misty immediately recognized Cordelia.  "What's wrong?"

            "It's Ash..." Cordelia said, shaking.  He slipped into the river and he hasn't come out!"

            _Oh no..._ Misty began to panic.  Then she noticed Cordelia was holding Ash's stuff.  Misty grabbed one of the pokeballs off his belt and threw it to the floor.  "Go Bulbasaur!" The pokeball popped open and Ash's Bulbasaur popped out.  "Bulbasaur, I have to go and save Ash!" She stripped down to her tank top and shorts she wore under her kimono.  "Use vine whip to hold on to me as I dive in," she ordered.

            "Bulbasaur!" the pokemon wrapped his vines around her waist and she dove in.

            Misty let herself be pulled by the current until she found Ash's body.  His legs were wrapped with weeds.  His eyes were closed and his forehead had a red bump on it.  As she pulled on the weeds, the current increased.  She grabbed a pokeball from her pocket and sent it out.  Her Staryu emerged.  She pointed tot he weeds and Staryu performed Double-edge; it spun and cut the weeds away.  Misty grabbed Ash with one arm, tugged a little on Bulbasaur's vine and held onto Staryu.  Bulbasaur pulled them up as Staryu helped them swim upstream.  Misty pulled Ash's body up and Cordelia and Kent pulled him over the fence.  When she got to the other side of the fence, she held out the two pokeballs, pointing them at the pokemon.  "Bulbasaur, Staryu: return!" A red beam touched them and they disappeared in their pokeballs.  "Thanks, you guys," she said, talking to the spheres.  "You two were a big help."  She put Staryu back in her pocket and Bulbasaur on Ash's belt.  She headed to Ash's limp body.

            "Ash...wake up..." Cordelia shook him.  No response.

            "Stay back," Misty requested. "Pikachu! Thundershock him awake!"

            Pikachu nodded.  "Pi-ka-chu!" Electric waves shot out of its body and onto Ash. Immediately, Ash's eyes shot open and he shot up.

            "OW!" Ash screamed.

            "Pika!" Pikachu jumped up and hugged him.

            "Thank god you're all right!" Misty wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

            Confused, Ash put a hand to Misty's back.  "Uh...Misty..?"

            "You scared me..." Misty muttered.

            "Sorry..."

            Cordelia and Kent gave a glance at each other, and then looked back at the two hugging.  Cordelia looked down and smiled.

            Ash looked up and saw a new face.  "Who..?

            Misty turned around.  "Oh! That's Kent.  I met him at a restaurant; he's taking me around the festival."

            "Oh," Ash quickly got up and picked up his clothes from Cordelia.  "Well, I'll leave you guys alone." Ash walked away with Cordelia following.

            Misty got to her feet and walked over to Kent.  Pikachu walked over to Kent as he handed over her kimono. He was genuinely baffled.  "That was..."

            "He didn't even say thanks.  I'm sorry," Misty apologized.  "Ash can be stupid lots of times, and rude..."

            "Uh huh.  Is he the reason why you're so upset tonight?" 

            Misty looked at him, and then looked away.  "Well, where to next?"

            "Let's head to the temple," Kent suggested.  "We need to get the solstice charms."

            "Charms?" Misty asked.

            "Pika?"

            As they walked to the temple, Kent explained to them.  "Each festival, people head to the temple to get a charm.  Our names are written on them after we receive them.  Since the festivals lasts until sunrise, you have that amount of time to give it away.  The person you give it to must be someone who is very special to you.  Only they can open it.  Inside is a blessed scroll that is supposed to give good fortune; it could be wealth, happiness, and that kind of stuff.  The giver, in act of giving the charm, is wishing them good fortune.  This tradition gives peace in Valley Summit."

            "Wow, that's neat!" Misty complimented.  They arrived at the temple and got in line to receive their charms: wooden ornaments shaped like a shrine; no bigger than the palm of a hand.  After that, they got in another line and their names were written on it in black ink.  They left the temple and continued with the festival.

            "So I can't open it?" Ash asked, making sure.

            "Yup.  It's for the person you care for, not you," Cordelia giggled.

            "Oh...so how long do I have to wait?  Anytime before sunrise?" Ash watched Cordelia nod to his question.  They were walking towards the temple as they saw 3 familiar faces heading down.  Kent, Misty and Pikachu were walking down the stairs from the shrine.  They were walking really close...Kent's hand was on Misty's back.  Ash had to make sure he wasn't snarling.  "Gee, that was quick..." he muttered under his breath.

            Cordelia looked at Ash, then a Misty.  She sighed.  "Hey Ash, let's go get some food, ok?""

            "Yah sure..." he said, continuing to glare at them...

...to be continued

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon blah blah


	3. Part 3

Sunrise Part 3

            A familiar figure was coming up to Kent.  "Kenneth!" he called.

            "D-Dad?" Kent asked in disbelief.  "What-?"

            "Kenneth, we need more help at the cafe.  We better go."

            Kent turned to Misty.  "I'm sorry, I..."

            She nodded.  "I know.  Your family needs you."

            Kent placed his charm in her hand.  "I'm really glad that I met you.  Come by the cafe again the next time you visit."  He began to walk away. 

            "Wait!"  Misty called.  She began to rummage through her pouch, feeling for her charm.  

            "Misty, don't give me your charm just because I gave you mine," Kent said.  "You know as well as I do that you should give yours to a certain someone else." He took her hand and kissed it.  "Bye Misty!" He ran back to the cafe.

            Misty looked at the charm he gave her and put it in her pouch.  She looked down at Pikachu and smiled.  "We better go back to the hotel."

            Ash and Cordelia sat in the River Cafe.  "And she said 'no, but I have Seakings!'" Cordelia finished her joke. 

            Ash sat back in his chair and laughed.  "That was a cool joke!  That's really funny!"

            Cordelia smiled.  She liked Ash a lot.  It was just a coincidence that they met, but she was very happy.  Someone came up from behind them  "Are you ready to order?" the someone asked.

            "Two strawberry-pineapple smoothies," Ash said, not looking up from his menu.

            "Kent?" Cordelia tone was surprised. Ash looked up and saw Kent, standing ready with a small steno pad and pen in hand.  "I thought you were at the festival with Misty."

            Kent frowned.  "I had to help out here, so now she's al by herself.  I feel really bad about leaving her."

            Ash just looked at Kent, with an unusual expression on his face.  Cordelia looked over to Ash and she could read concern and worry in his eyes.

            "So, where'd she go?" Ash asked.

            "I dunno.  I hope she's not mad at me though," Kent answered.  He tucked the notebook and pen in his apron.  "I'll be right back."  He left the two alone.

            Cordelia smiled at Ash.  "So, where to after this?"

            "Oh yah, Misty will be fine," Ash quickly responded without thinking.  He looked over to Cordelia and then realized his answer did not relate at all to her question.  "Uh..."

            She sighed.  She pulled from her pouch the good luck charm.  "Here.  I'm giving this to you because I care for you.  I hope we'll meet again Ash."

            "Huh? But--."

            "Not another word Ketchum," Cordelia smiled.  "You got to look for Misty.  She's all by herself!"

            Ash took hold of her charm and put it in his pocket.  "Um...I'm sorry Cordelia.  I'll see you around." He quickly dashed off.

            Kent approached with two long cups filled with their fruit smoothie.  "Here's the drinks..." he placed the mug in front of her.

            "Kent, do you have any free time?" Cordelia asked.

            "Why?"

            "Because...a girl shouldn't be alone when she makes a toast."

            Kent sat in the chair that Ash once occupied.  He held the cup and Cordelia made their drinks touch.  "So...what's the occasion?"

            Cordelia stared into her drink and then looked up at him.  "That our friends finally find each other."

            "I'll drink to that," Kent took a long sip.

            Ash had been running around town for hours.  He was genuinely worried.  _Misty...Misty...where are you?_ He spotted girls that resembled her and nothing more.  She was nowhere to be found.  _She'll be ok, she'll be ok, she'll be ok..._ He couldn't give up.  After circling for a few hours, he found himself at the Helios Inn.  He decided to get out of his yukata and get in his normal clothes to look for her.

            When he entered the room, he saw Brock laying on a futon, sleeping.  He was hoping Misty was in the hotel too.  _I guess not..._ he found Pikachu fast asleep next to Brock.  Ash gathered his jeans, his blue shirt and his lucky red cap.  He opened the door to the bathroom and to his surprise, he saw the very person he was searching for.

            Misty stood in front of a foggy mirror, her hair slightly damp.  She wore a white t-shirt with...no bottom.  Her pink underwear and long legs were very visible to Ash.  In shock, he dropped his garments, shook for a few moments, closed the door and turned his back to it.  "S-s-s-sorry Misty!  I-I-I-I didn't know..." as he stammered, he could feel his face heat up.

            "It's ok Ash," her voice came from inside the bathroom.  "I'm not mad this time."

            Ash sighed in relief but his cheeks were still a little flushed.  

            "Why are you here?  I thought you were on a date." Misty's tone was monotone and harsh.

            Ash stood silent for a few moments.  Then, "Actually, when I heard Kent had to leave, I got worried that you would be all by yourself."

            "You felt sorry for me?"

            "Not exactly.  I just didn't want you to be alone."

            "But Pikachu was with --."

            "I mean I didn't' want you to be with another guy," Ash admitted without thinking.  He slapped his hand over his mouth.

            He heard the door open and every muscle in his body stiffened.  "Don't worry," Misty read his body language. "I have shorts on now."  Ash hesitantly turned and saw she spoke the truth.  "You really didn't?" she asked, making sure.

            He slowly nodded his head.  "I don't think I have a right to saw that.  I mean, I was first to go out with someone else."

            In his eyes, she was his genuine feelings.  Misty smiled.  "It's ok.  What time is it?"

            Ash shrugged.  He had been looking for her for so long, he lost track of time.  Through the window came orange rays of sunlight.  "It's sunrise..." Ash said.  He reached in his pocket and pulled out the charm Cordelia gave him.  He opened it and pulled out the scroll.  There was one word on it, written in black ink. "Strength..."

            Misty picked up her pouch and pulled out the charm Kent gave her.  She pulled out the scroll that was inside. "Courage..."

            She noticed a charm with Ash's name on it fell to the floor.  "You...you didn't give yours to Cordelia?"

            "Uh-huh.  What about Kent?"

            Misty shook her head.  "He told me I shouldn't." She grabbed a hold of hers and handed it to him.  "Here.  I guess I should give you mine."

            Ash took it and put his in her hand.  Together, they opened the charms at the same time.  They looked at the scrolls in utter silence, looked at each other and showed the writing. "Love..." they both said, confused.  

            Ash was the first to laugh. "Love?  What a coincidence; we got the same scroll."

            Misty smiled.  "Yah...thanks Ash."

            Something in Misty's eyes made Ash relax.  It was something he never felt before.  "Thanks Misty."

            The sun was slowly rising.


End file.
